consequences
by PeterJack05
Summary: The Doctor meets a familiar face inside the TARDIS before he he is off on his journey. This is set after; The Day of the Doctor , and before the memory is erased due to the time streams and before he meets Donna Noble. Want some more? Spoilers. Reviews are much appreciated and I hope you like this as well, people!


**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Doctor Who! (Even though I severely wish I do.)

* * *

this is after; The day of the Doctor, and before his memory is erased due to the time streams.

It is also before he meet Donna Noble.

* * *

The Doctor stood tall and stiff as his long, thin fingers ghosted over the controls of the machinery; a little twirl on the dial there ad pressing a few buttons here. The TARDIS responded back to him with beeps and high-pitched whispers as well as with animal noises, as if to cheer up the exhausted time lord. The tall lean man paid no notice to the noises the time vortex was making as he remembered what the War Doctor said back in that time. _Oh, I could kiss you Bad Wolf Girl!_ He closed his eyes as silent sobs racked his body. He wished so desperately to see his blonde and compassionate companion again, to hear her laugh and to see her smile once more… If only, if only….

"You can see her again." The Doctor whirled around in shock and his eyes widened with happiness and fear when he saw Rose Tyler, sitting on the guard rails behind him. He noticed that she looked different; her blonde hair is matted with a braid down the side of her face. She wore tattered and ripped clothes that hung loosely around her figure and paired it with a pair of leather black ankle boots. He looked at her face and it was then he realised that it wasn't the real Rose Tyler. Despite the fact that she has the same softened angular features, there was a certain type of warmth within the brown orbs with golden speckles. Rose had only looked at him with admiration and love, however this form of Rose had a look of pity and warmth of an older sister possess when looking at her love struck brother.

"Who are you?" He asked as he walked slowly over to the creature, unsure if it's a Zygon or just a normal human being that seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to the hot-tempered woman.

"Have you already forgotten me?" She smiled warmly as she kicked off the railing and landed gracefully on her feet. "But I wouldn't blame you. It has been over a century since you've seen me." Suddenly, the memories of the War Doctor flooded into his mind and he recognised her immediately.

"...Bad Wolf… girl?"

She grinned as she lifted her hand and gave a slight wave; "Hello!" She squealed. "Love how you remodelled this place." She looked around as she walked closer and closer towards the console. "Hello old friend." She whispered towards the controls as streaks of gold streamed out of her fingers and ghosted over to the machinery. The TARDIS hummed in satisfaction, as if she is welcoming her back.

"How did you get here?" He yelled, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration and anger, "No-one, not even you should be able to get in here!"

"Yet." She continued to stroke the controls gently, "You haven't met her yet haven't you?" She whirled around to face him,

"Met who?" the Doctor spoke sarcastically as he started to pace back and forth in front of her. "You know, you really shouldn't be here."

"I know." She smiled wider, "I've seen your future, past and present. But that's not why I am here." He froze.

"Did you really mean it?" He whispered, "I could really meet her… again?" He turned and strode towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders. She glanced only lightly at the thin fingers, digging into her skin before she turned her gaze towards the fiery brown orbs within the sharply angled features.

"Yes, but it comes with severe consequences." He bit his lip sharply. "You will save billions of lives, thousands of stars and millions of universes in you r future however you will lose everything and everyone you love in one way or another." She whispered. "However, if you choose Rose Tyler, the big bad wolf will consume this universe and many others and eventually it'll come back to haunt you." She leaned forward and tipped her head upwards as she stood on her tip-toes.

"Which life," She whispered, "Would. You. Choose?" She slipped her hands between his wrists and pushed them against his wrist so that they lost their grip on her shoulders and hang loosely on his side. "The man that would turn armies away at the mention of his name. The man that has grown too big. The lonely saviour of billions. Or," She smiled wistfully, "The time lord turned into a human to be with the one he loves. To give up all that could be and would be to be. To give up time and space. The happy man that will be haunted to his grave." She took a step closer so the tall lean man had to avert his eyes to look at her. His eyes and mouth set in that troubling frown that appeared whenever he's pressured to think. "Which would you choose? Doctor." She turned around and jumped onto the railing in which she gripped the railing and swung herself to sit on it comfortably, her back slouched and her fingers gripping the metal rod as her feet dangled in mid-air. Minutes of silence passed between them until Bad Wolf just smiled as if she knew his decision.

"I would've begged you to do the same thing, Doctor." She whispered. "My Doctor, I just wanted you safe… and happy. Just like I was with you." His frown became more twisted as he is confused, "I was happy, Doctor." She kicked off the railing as her body started to glow, "Right from the very moment you said; "Run" to me." His eyes widened as the crinkles around his angled features started to straighten out. "To the very moment you tried to save me from the time lords. I couldn't blame you Doctor." Small, silver tears sparkled as they made their descent down her face. "You were only human without a TARDIS. You couldn't even travel to the beginning of Time, to the ancients of Gallifrey, when they turned me into a weapon." She grinned as she looked around everywhere, except him. Realisation dawned on him as he started walking slowly towards Rose. "Imagine how happy I was when I finally saw you again." She smiled. "My Doctor being borne and travelling time and space with Idris." She turned towards the console. "Look after him, Idris. Protect him, do your duty as a Time Vortex and love him."

"Rose!" He whispered as he was only a few metres away from her. Her body glowed even brighter as she turned her gaze to him.

"Do one thing for me Doctor." He froze, "Run, Run as fast as you can and as far as you can. Live, love and save, Doctor." She grinned her last grin as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

"ROSE!" He screamed in pure anguish as he fell to his knees.

_I'll always be here, Doctor_. She whispered her voice reverberated throughout the room_; I'll always protect you from harm. My Doctor. My brilliant and wonderful Doctor._

"I don't want you to go…" He sobbed as he bowed his head as tears dribbled down to the bridge of his nose and broke off and splattered on the tile floor.

_I love you. _ She whispered and it was then that he knew where she was in the TARDIS. He stood up and straightened his tie and suit. He turned around and walked towards the console as his hands ghosted over the controls. He had worlds to save.


End file.
